4th Wall Breaker!
by D.umb A.ss N.inja
Summary: It's Day 1 of another ESB malfunction, and I have been thrown into the Baka to Test world...I wonder how everyone will react once they find out that I have once been in this world. I guess you can say OC, but I know you can definitely say 4th wall breaking, as thats the main plot for the story.
1. A world I am familiar with

"Principal Todou, you have a visitor."

"Who may it be?"

"He didn't say his name, he just said that he's from the 'other side'."

"Uh oh…Bring him in immediately."

It was in the middle of the school day at Fumizuki Academy, when the ESB System had a slight malfunction. It wasn't that slight to the victim, however, and he decided to go talk with the principal. He was escorted in by Iron Man, and the principal knew exactly who he was…That victim was me…

"Ah, Principal! How long has it been? 3 years in my timeline?"

"It has been too long, Danny-boy."

"Aye! Don't call me that! Anywho, what's up with the system again? Why is it screwing up? And how come I haven't teleported back to my world yet!"

"Calm down, Daniel…"

"Don't call me that either! It's Dan!"

"Sorry, anywho, the system is in total shock, and we don't even know the problem. It doesn't affect our personal ESB usages, so you're going to be out of luck for the time being."

"Meanie…well then. I might as well register for Fumizuki Academy, eh?"

"Indeed you may, but you will have be in 2-F, as placement tests are over…"

"Damnit!"

"…but one good thing is that you get to be the subject for our presentation tomorrow for the whole school."

"Ah…"

"Until then, lets make sure your information is correct."

Student Name: Dan (Censored)

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 6'4

Weight: 160 lbs

Class: 2-F

"Yeah, that seems about right." I said,"… now, can I see my precious Yuuko?"

"You won't be able to tell her who you are, or were, until tomorrow." Principal Todou said, stacking the papers neatly. "No matter how much you want to."

I looked at my phone wallpaper, and saw the picture of Yuuko on there. I nodded my head in understanding, as I would only have to wait for 24 hours….one whole day until I can tell her that we used to love each other…

"Daniel, it is best that you head to class. We can't have you roaming around like your someone creepy."

"Fine!...I will!"

I waltzed off to class, wearing my shades like a cool kid. I glanced into Class 2-A, and saw Yuuko Kinoshita. I looked at how she acted, and how she smiled, which made me blush from embarrassment. I felt her glance at me and lightly blush the same way. I quickly turned and walked away. I knew her eyes were following me, as I just had this weird vibe. I eventually got to class 2-F and stood outside the door. I was prepared to open it until I felt someone tackle me from behind. I was startled, and yelled lightly, which I believe that 2-F heard. They walked outside to see that Yuuko Kinoshita was on top of my back subduing me.

"Wha- What the…!"

"I saw you looking at me through the window! Tell me who you are!" She said, blushing while still looking angry. I don't know why she was even mad. I didn't do anything. I guess my awesomeness attracted her.

"My name's Dan!"

"Dan…"

I think she still has memories of when I created the Dan Oshizumi character…a bit weird, but that's what she is probably thinking of right now. I felt her loosening her grip on my arm and quickly sprung up, knocking her down on her butt.

"Now, that's better. That's not the right way to treat a new student you know!"

"What's going on out here!" Iron Man said. He had walked out of class 2-F, since he was their homeroom teacher. "Seriously, Dan? Causing this much trouble and you just got here? Come on now…And why is the female Kinoshita on the floor? Don't tell me…"

"I didn't do it! I swear. Can we please move this presentation to today! As I'm tired of all the confusion! I just got jumped by a female while trying to get into my class!"

"Fine, I will notify the principal about the situation. You just sit in my class until preparations are ready."

"Ok, damn…"

I walked into the class while everyone was staring at me. I sat in the corner against a wall and dozed off. I wasn't dreaming, however. I was thinking…if I am basically Dan Oshizumi…does that mean I have the same abilities as him? The same skill? I mean, I have almost the same hair, just dark brown…and my facial hair…that's still here for some reason…I'm confused as hell right about now. It doesn't matter right now. I am in the same world with my Yuuko, and once she finds out who I am…well…I don't even know…

"Dan…Dan wake up!"

"Eh?"

"Preparations are ready…"

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I am starting a new series. I thought I was going to be on hiatus, but decided not to. Anywho, I did indeed put myself into the Baka to Test universe, and yes anything I say in the story is something I would say or do in the real world if this situation happened, that's why I'm so aware of everything. If you liked the story, please favorite, and leave a comment to tell me any improvements I need to make.


	2. A lover I once knew

I was escorted with class 2-F to classroom 2-A, since it was the size of an auditorium. We all took a seat, still separated by class. Class 2-F had to sit on the floor, which they didn't mind. Class 2-A sat up front, since it was their classroom. Principal Todou walked up to the front and began her speech.

"Students of Fumizuki Academy, we all know that our system, the ESB System, uses state-of-the-art technology. We use technology years ahead of our time to accomplish this. But, there is one other ingredient in this system. Black magic, which is used to spawn your avatars." Principal Todou said, everyone was following, even 2-F. "Dan, would you please come up front."

"Like I have a choice…" I had whispered, walking up to the front. I stood beside her and she explained the reason I was there.

"This young man is a victim of an ESB System malfunction regarding the black magic. He is from…another universe." She had said. I looked to see everyone staring in confusion, and some were whispering about how they think the principal was crazy. "Would you like to tell the school who you are?"

I had looked out into the crowd and saw their expressions change once I told them…

"You guys and girls may remember a young man by the name of Dan Oshizumi…Well…I am the creator of that man. You see, the reason I was teleported to this world from the black magic is cause I am connected to it. You see, in my world, I could write stories, which in turn was writing each and every one of you a memory. So you see, you think Dan Oshizumi died…but he is well alive…in me."

I had looked around the room…seeing everyone staring at me. I don't think they knew how to react. They looked at me with such confusion…some with hatred…some with lust…But Yuuko…the one opinion I cared about the most…showed no emotion. She just gave me a cold look.

"Eh, Yuuko…why are you looking at me like that…"

"Even though you were once my lover…I have moved on. You are now just apart of the scum known as 2-F to me now."

I heard people in the back starting to yell, mainly Yuuji.

"Hey! You wanna say that louder!"

Yuuko turned around and with no remorse said the things that made me rage.

"You heard me. You guys are scum, trash, the garbage of the school. Even though Himeji has the highest grades in the school, she is even trash!"

"You take that back!" I heard Akihisa say.

"Himeji is not trash, none of us are. Your pride is getting the best of you, and your going to pay! I want an ESB! Right now! Just to prove to you-"

"These wars are not about proving something, it's about getting your opponents equipment and moving on, and that's why you will always be the lowest of the low…"

Those words…made me sick to my stomach…

"How did I ever love you in a past life?"

"What did you say!"

"You are right; wars are fought for a common goal. It can be land, freedom, or in our case, equipment…But…on the battlefield…every participant needs to find his or her own reason…and I think I have found my reason…"

"What would that be…Dan!"

"To put you class 2-A-ssholes to shame! You not the Yuuko I've once loved. You are now my enemy!"

Even with the tense situation, I still heard people talking. People saying that I have betrayed Yuuko. Pretty hard to accept that they have quickly accepted the fact that I am Dan Oshizumi…But Yuuko…even with what I said…I still love her…I just need to show her that I am who I am…I don't tolerate talking down to others…

"But Yuuko…if you need to talk…come see me. You know where I will be…"

"Why would I want to talk to you!"

"Heh…why else?"

Those were the last words I said before leaving the classroom of 2-A. I was prepared to see my avatar, as its appearance is randomly generated based on the person's preferences and attributes. About half way down the hall I heard someone call my name out. I turned around to see that it was Yuuko.

"What do you want…"

"Talk to me after the war…"

"Told ya you would want to talk to me…"

Well…I don't see when I will ever get out of this universe, but this is what I know…there are only seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, and months. There are no years in this universe, and that's why they are always in the same year in school. But…every 6 months is a year in my world…so if I stay here too long, many that I know may die. No one ages here either, but…how would my family feel if I'm older than them but look way younger…I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there…


	3. A plan we have

"So Dan...are you going to need a place to stay?"

"Nope, I have a place."

The classes had just gone back to their rooms. Since Iron Man was helping clean up, all we had were work sheets, which I wasn't going to do. I just sat in the back and talked to others. We were all lazy and such, well except for Himeji, but she was to drawn into the conversation.

"How do you have it covered? You can't really have lots of money, do you?" Yuuji had asked me.

"Well, since this actually happened before, the school had already prepared any living arrangements if it ever happened again, which it did. So I have my own apartment not too far from here. The only things I need to buy are a school uniform, regular clothes, and food. Now I really wouldn't mind if you guys came, as I don't know where anything is."

"Hideyoshi could help out. With him being in the drama club, I'm pretty sure he always needs to find clothing." Akihisa told me, with Hideyoshi agreeing.

"Well that's taken care of, how about meals? I probably won't be a fan of going hungry…"

"I can show you where the store is to buy food, as my sister always makes me do such." Hideyoshi also said.

"Well it looks like I'm hanging out with you."

"Aww, that's not fair! Hideyoshi going on a date with you!"

"What? No…if you wanna come you can. Just speak up."

Well we laughed about that for a minute, and eventually Iron Man came back, so we actually had to do work. Once the day was over, we packed our things up, went to our lockers to grab our shoes, and left. The only people who went were the guys. I don't know why the girls didn't go, but that's their choice. We first went to the clothing store that Hideyoshi showed us. It was decently priced, and since the school provided me with a monthly allowance, I had a bit to spend.

"Well, Dan, go get some clothes. You may want to change out of the ones your wearing immediately, however."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

I looked around and saw some nice clothing. I first picked up a few T-shirts, then some baggy jeans. I also found a couple of thermal shirts, so I grabbed those too. Something else I grabbed was the main thing I need: a hoodie. I always wore one in my world, so I guess my fashion sense won't change. I finally grabbed some underwear and socks. I paid for all of my items, and put on the jeans, T-shirt, and hoodie. Once I walked out the changing room my friends were impressed with what I was wearing.

"Wow, nice look Dan. It really suits you!" Akihisa said to me. I guess it did, since it is what I would normally wear. All I could do was thank him. We eventually got to the store to buy food. After I purchased maybe 2 weeks worth of food we decided to all go to my place. Once I unlocked the door I was surprised to see that the room was all shiny and clean. That was because Himeji and Shimada came to clean it up.

"Wow, thanks a lot. I don't know what to say!"

"It's all in a day's work." Shimada said with a smile. Himeji smiled as well and helped put all the food away. We sat down in the living area and discussed our strategy for the ESB that Akihisa started.

"As you know, we have a war coming up in 2 days. We need to discuss strategy, as we can't just run out there and die. We are going to need a line of defense, which can consist of our other classmates. Everybody in this room except Dan and Akihisa are going to be team leaders."

"Why can't we be team leaders? Are you saying we're that irresponsible!" Akihisa said. I had to shut him up, as Yuuji probably wasn't done yet.

"Akihisa…just wait…"

"Thank you. Now then. We will set our defense up in tiers. Depending on what the subject, the person strongest in such will be the last tier, closest to our room. The lines will be staggered as such, with the weakest in the front. That way, even if our first line gets taken out, the enemy will still be weakened. Now, Dan and Akihisa, you two have the most important job."

"Don't tell me it's sitting in the room with you!" Akihisa yelled. This kid had no patience, so I didn't say anything.

"The exact opposite actually. Your going to be the team to take out their leader."

I saw the shocked look on their face. They were confused on why he would send the worst student to go take out the best student.

"Yuuji, your joking right! I don't think you really want to send me in there! Plus Dan has a score of 0! He would still need to take a recovery test!"

"It's ok, bro. Unless our defenses get penetrated badly, we will have enough time for him to take one."

"I just have to make sure to get a high enough score."

"Correct…oh and Dan, Kinoshita will probably be protecting Shouko…are you prepared for that?"

"Oh I'm more than prepared…mess with my friends like that and you get stomped!"

"Good…well then…It's getting pretty late, so I guess we will be heading home."

"Wait, before you leave I need to get your phone numbers. I was also provided a cell phone as well, so just in case I need to contact you."

I got their phone numbers before they left, and decided to hop in the bath. I didn't have a TV or anything, so I could only relax. While I was bathing, however, I actually received a call from someone. It didn't look familiar, but no one really had this number. I decided to pick it up anyways.

"Yo yo, who's calling?"

"It's me…Yuuko."

"Y-Yuuko? Why do ya have my number? How did you get it?"

"Let's just say I squirmed it out of my idiot brother here."

"Damnit…"

"Anywho, I don't want to start any trouble, I just need to talk to you."

"I thought you said after the war…"

She really needed to make up her mind.

"I couldn't wait any longer…I really need to know…are you really my Dan?"

"No, your Dan is a figment of my imagination. I am different from him…as I have once loved you, but after that display of hate…I don't even know…"

"I'm sorry…it was not very professional of me…"

"Damn right…"

"I just couldn't really believe that you were once him…I still need to talk to you in person after the war…not at school however. How about for dinner? My house."

"Eh sure thing…"

**Author's Notes:** This maybe is the longest chapter I have ever written for anything. This will maybe be the longest story as well. Anywho, please comment, as I like getting emails :D.


	4. An avatar I had inside

"Dan…Dan…Dan! Wake up! Dan!"

"Huh…eh? What's going on here? Why did I just get waken up!"

"Dude you're gonna be late for school! Come on lets go!"

I wasn't used to getting up this early at the moment, so I was kinda surprised to see Akihisa here. I slowly got out of bed and got dressed. I thought I looked quite spiffy in this uniform. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door with Akihisa. We ran so we made sure we arrived on time. Iron Man was just preparing to call role when Akihisa and I ran into the room. I slid on my side halfway across the classroom to get to my table. Iron Man gave me a mean look and proceeded to call role. I couldn't do anything but give Akihisa a thumbs up, which he gave a smile in return. Once Iron Man was finished with role call he called me up to the front of the class.

"Dan, may you come here for a second?"

"What for?"

"Well, since you have just started here, we need to get you authenticated into the ESB system; which means we need you to summon your avatar. So I am activating the field now!"

"Okay!"

I needed to think of a cool way to summon my avatar, as everyone else had such. I put my fist up in the air with my eyes closed. Once I said 'summon', I opened my eyes and opened my hand, which my avatar was standing on once I was done. Everyone saw that my avatar was wearing a hakama, with the top being white and the bottom being black, and wielded a katana, which was always sheathed. Everyone was amazed with how it looked, and how cool it was. I was actually very surprised. It jumped down onto the floor and stood there. It had black flowing hair, just like me, which was pretty cool. Eventually Iron Man closed the ESB field and got class started. It was group study, so while he was gone we actually discussed war strategies. Yuuji told the class about the strategy we came up with the night before, and shared opinions and such.

"Dan and Muttsulini, you two are the sneakiest in the class. We need you guys to do some reconnaissance. Go to class A and check if they're discussing any strategy. Hideyoshi, go along with them as well. If one goes down, at least we'll have 2 others back."

"Roger!"

We all started to walk towards their classroom. Once we saw that one of their students was walking out of the class, we quickly hid behind walls. Once he passed by, I quickly grabbed him and dragged him back to our room, where our class would interrogate him. I regrouped with the others and headed towards the room. Once halfway there, we split up. I shimmied from window to window on the side of the school, with Muttsulini hugging the wall. Hideyoshi, being the smallest, went through the vents as quietly as possible. We all had microphones on, which allowed anything said to be recorded.

"Now, since we have our teams covered and defenses, now we have to have a strategy for taking out their leader." Yuuko was saying.

"Why would we need a strategy? They're probably gonna just rush in." Aiko Kudou had said. Yuuko had a grin on her face, which wasn't normal for a time like this.

"You're right, Aiko, cause if we did have a strategy…" she had proceeded to say, then threw pens at the ventilation shaft, going through and almost hitting Hideyoshi. It made him lose focus, and made him fall through the vent. "…they would send some rats to spy on us."

I quickly grabbed my communications device and radioed in to the classroom.

"Yuuji! Yuuji!"

"Yes Dan? What's wrong?"

"Hideyoshi's been spotted and captured by class A."

Muttsulini also got on the comms and gave me an update.

"Dan, you need to move, they're walking towards the window now."

Once I heard that I quickly shimmied back into the window from which I came from and ran back to the classroom.

"Damnit! Now they're gonna keep Hideyoshi as a hostage."

"Well we have this guy."

"Indeed we do, so how about this, we move the battle to today. That way, we can quickly get Hideyoshi back." Akihisa mentioned.

"That won't work…I still need to take my recovery test, and we will need to change up teams since a leader won't be there."

"How about Minami and I split Hideyoshi's team? We can handle the extra people." Himeji had suggested, which was a good idea. Yuuji agreed, and then I told him my plan.

"Yuuji, if we do move it to today, we know I won't have time to study and take a recovery test, so here's my idea…if we get Kirishima's health low enough…I can end it."

"How will you do that?"

"Just leave that to me…I will need Sugawa and the Inquisition with Akihisa and I, however."

"Ah, I think I see your strategy…"

Everyone else was confused except Yuuji and I. We were on the same page I believe, and even if we were not, I wouldn't care. I had the plan in my head. After that little exchange of words, I left the class to use the bathroom. On my way there I saw Yuuko in the hallway, like if she was waiting for me. She stood in the sunlight at an angle that made her look beautiful…but just the fact of her standing there was creepy…

"Dan…"

"What do you want?"

"I really don't want to fight you anymore…I've came to accept you for who you are…and I want you…" she was saying, moving closer to me and clenching on to me. She looked up into my eyes and told me that she wanted to feel happy again. It touched my heart…but I had to decline for now.

"I can't now…"

"W-Why not?"

"Even if you do love me, you still talked down to my friends, and as I said, I don't tolerate that…so if you still feel about me that way, I'm still up for that dinner after the war."

"I understand…"


	5. A random afternoon I had

I walked back into the classroom and saw Principal Todou walking out. Apparently she was telling Yuuji something about the ESB war, and how we couldn't move it to today, as it was too late to prepare for it. I took my seat in the back of the class while Yuuji stood up front, having everyone's attention.

"Well, we're going to have to wait for that ESB war. We can't actually start it until tomorrow."

"What about Hideyoshi!" I heard from Akihisa. He stood up and was as serious as ever. "We can't just let him stay captured!"

"Akihisa…"

I had to calm him down first to get his full attention.

"Listen…Hideyoshi's gonna be alright. They won't do anything to the hostage, as that's what they are there for. And besides, we have one of them. I'm pretty sure this will go smoothly."

"He's right, Kinoshita should be fine until then." Himeji had said. I'm glad at least someone understood where I was coming from. I thought I would be the only one thinking safely.

The end of the school day came and I had to make sure I studied for tomorrow's recovery test, as these circumstances allowed me to actually take it. I probably wasn't going to study until later tonight, as I wasn't going to sit at my house all day. I went home and put on a change on clothes. Once I did that, I decided to go outside for a run. Oshizumi got his parkour skills from me, so I still can do all the cool stuff. I began to run around the city, learning my way around and places of interests. I had run almost about 5 miles nonstop, hoping over and sliding under things to practice my parkour. Eventually I was distracted by a hot chick walking by and tripped. I had fallen face first into the ground, which hurt a lot. Once I lifted my head up, I saw someone's feet right in front of me. I looked up to see that it was Aiko Kudou of class 2-A. Quickly, I stood up and greeted her.

"Oh hey, Kudou. How's everything going?"

"It's going well Dan. What are you doing out and about?"

"Just going for a run, as you can see. And yourself?"

"I'm looking for a bathing suit for this weekend's pool party. Wanna tag along with me for my search? Maybe you can decide which one looks sexier on me…" Kudou said, winking at me. She saw that I blushed, but I knew that she was just the flirty type. I decided to go along with her, as I had nothing else to do. She was wearing a sundress, which I wouldn't expect her wearing. I expected her wearing more boyish type clothing, as she always struck me as a tomboy. Anyways, we continued to walk around until she found the store she was looking for. While she looked around for a bikini, I was tying my hair into a ponytail, as I had nothing else to do.

"How about this one? It's pretty expensive but I think it looks good!"

She walked out of the changing room wearing something that looked very cute on her, and I couldn't do anything but stare. She noticed that I was, and decided to buy that one. Since she killed lots of time for me, I decided to pay for it. It was the least I could do. She thanked me with a kiss on the cheek and ran home. I watched her run off, looking so cute. I looked at my watch and notice that it was about to start getting dark. I quickly ran home and began studying.

"If I don't do well on this recovery test, I could probably be killed in an instant…I have to make sure I do well…"

I was studying pretty hard, and then someone came to my door. They kept knocking on it and ringing the bell, which annoyed me greatly. I slowly walked to the door, wondering if they were ever gonna stop. While opening it, I began to scold whoever was behind it.

"You know there's a thing called waiting right? I should just whoop yo…"

I opened the door all the way to see that it was Yuuko standing right there, looking a little tipsy. Behind her was Aiko. I was surprised to see her again today.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, I went to her house and she was already acting like this. Your home is new and fresh, so I decided to bring her here."

"Akh! Your leaving me here with her? She could get all…well…weird and start trying to do things!"

"Pervert, I'm staying here too…"

"Akh!"

"It's just overnight, can you at least let me do that? Please Dan?"

Aiko was trying to seduce me…which was working. I tried to hold out as long as possible, but she started nibbling on my ear and rubbing my chest, I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Fine, you two can sleep…well…I don't know. Sure as hell not sleeping in my bed. That's my bed!"

"I'm sleeping in your bed, whether you like it or not."

I hopped in my bed and got under the covers.

"Nope…"

I thought she wouldn't try anymore, but apparently she really wanted to sleep in my bed. She stripped down to her underwear and hopped in. Surprisingly, Yuuko did the same and got in on the other side. I was surrounded, the only way I could get out was up, and I had already gotten so comfortable.

"So what did you say? Who wasn't getting in the bed?"

"Akh!"

Let's just say…I really wanted them in the bed…It's just that any wrong movement and I could be arrested…Oh well! As I would say in the real world: I ain't never scared!

**Author's Notes:** "Akh" is a sound that my friend and I made up, if you were wondering. It's pronounced like "ah", but sharper. Anywho, please review, and maybe favorite this if you liked it ^.^


	6. A war I fought

It was morning already, and I made sure that I woke up before Aiko and Yuuko did. I quickly hopped out of bed and silently left, heading for school. If I was caught leaving the house with those two, the school may think that, best case scenario, I'm plotting against class F. I quickly made it to the school before anyone else did. Surprisingly, Ms. Takahashi was already there, and she was the one that gave the recovery test.

"Shin Takahashi!"

"Yes? Oh hello there, Daniel."

"Don't call me that damnit! I need to take a recovery test as soon as possible!"

"I don't know…"

"If you don't let me now I'll expose your secret to the whole school…"

"I'll get the test right away!"

Heh…Bluffing my way to victory. If she did have a secret, I didn't know about it. She gave me the test and I immediately started taking it. In my mind I was doing pretty well. As soon as I finished the test I handed her the paper and ran to class. I would find out my score once I summoned my avatar. I ran into 2-F to see that the Inquisition was waiting for me…I think they found out that I slept with Aiko and Yuuko. I was quickly brought down and tied up. Before me stood the entire FFF Inquisition…with Sugawa sitting at a judge's table.

"Dan! You have defied the blood contract of the Inquisition, by not only talking to a girl…You have went on a 'date' with a girl, bought a girl clothing, and slept with TWO of them! I believe the sentence should be painful torture and death!"

"Akh! Noooooo! It's not my fault! I was like…"

I described the whole situation to them, and they still ignored me. As they prepared to 'kill' me, I dashed behind their leader and took him as a hostage.

"Now I suggest you back off before something bad happens…"

"Cut it out you guys, this is school time!"

Apparently Iron Man had walked in and saw the situation. He quickly ended it, however, by throwing us to our seats…Hurted, but not that much. During the whole day I thought about what had happened last night…how I woke up at night to find Aiko breathing on my neck, or how Yuuko's head was on my chest…very uncomfortable, only because of the situation of the ESB war. Eventually I snapped out of my thinking once my stomach growled loudly, which everyone heard. Everyone looked at me while I was looking out at the window.

"What? Wasn't me, I was just looking out the win-"

I was cut off by my stomach again. Luckily, it had just become lunch time. I reached into my bag to find something to eat, buy I remembered that I didn't grab anything on the way out of my house. Luckily, I wasn't the only one in that boat, as Akihisa didn't have anything either. We sat by everyone in our group, but a tad bit far from them, as we didn't want to watch them eat. Eventually, Minami and Mizuki walked over to check on us.

"Is everything ok with you two?" Minami had asked us, kneeling down in between Akihisa and I.

"No I'm just fine, thank you. I'm not hungry or anything."

"Oh, because I was going to ask if you wanted to share with me…" Minami said, looking slightly saddened. I knew why she was looking that way; it was because she specifically wanted Akihisa to share it with her. I, on the other hand, was hungry.

"Shimada, can…can I share with you?"

I said, looking innocent. She looked at me and smiled. We opened her boxed lunch to see that it had a heart in the rice, which made me look at Akihisa and shake my head. I began to eat it, enjoying every bit of it. Akihisa was jealous, but it didn't matter that much to him. Eventually lunch was over, and we began preparing for the ESB war. We barricaded the classroom with tables, and plotted our plan. I stood outside of the classroom, leaning against the wall as security. Akihisa was out there as well, as we were waiting for orders to position ourselves.

"Do you think we can do this, Dan? We are going against class A…so it seems impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Akihisa. It's just very hard to accomplish. If everything goes well, we can win this…"

Everybody was wearing an earpiece and had a radio on them, so Yuuji told us to get into position, which was the bottom of the stairs in the new building. We headed there, and heard the war start. The subject was science, which was good because I felt as if I did the best on the recovery test in science. Once the war started, class A forces rushed our defense, and took down the first tier immediately. We quickly dashed behind the forces and charged into their classroom, Akihisa through the door and I through the interior windows. The reason I did that was because I felt badass enough! We were welcomed by Shouko and Yuuko. Behind them, sat Hideyoshi guarded by some randoms.

"Well, I see that they sent us rats to play with!" Yuuko said, acting the exact opposite as she did last night.

"Sleep well, Princess Beauty?"

"You were my beast…"

"Heh heh…that's what she said."

"Pervert! Summon your avatar and fight me!"

Akihisa and I simultaneously summoned our avatars, but his was the only one in the open. Once Yuuko saw that, she quickly made her avatar hop back to Shouko's, as I was a sneaky one.

"Watch out, class rep…he could come from anywhere…"

"Don't worry about me! Inquisition, charge!"

From the shadows came about 20 Inquisition avatars, all self destructing, causing explosions that blocked Shouko's field of vision. She looked up to see Akihisa's avatar preparing to strike, and lifted her defense. My plan came together perfectly, as I came out of the explosion behind her avatar and assassinated her. Her score was 640, while mine was actually 650. I got lucky, as I studied very hard and did my best. The field was withdrawn, as I walked back to the class, I saw the damage. They actually got past all our defenses and were about to take out Yuuji. He was breathing heavily by the time we walked in, and he saw us looking at him.

"Took ya long enough!"

"Shut up!...I was being cool."

I was surprised that during this whole day, I didn't see Aiko. She wasn't the one to be skipping school, as I saw her. I didn't let it get to me that much until I walked into my house…as I saw her…walking around…sick.

"You…you got to be kidding me."

"Oh..hey Dan." She said, with a big smile.

**Author's Notes:** If your wondering, this isn't turning into an OCxAiko thing. It's just close friendship, don't worry xD. Please review, and give any thoughts and tips to help make it better.


	7. A moment I had

"Kudou…why are you not at your house? If you're sick I'm gonna get mean!"

"Don't worry! It's just allergies."

I guess she was right, as very pollinated out there. I let her stay in my house for the time being, as I didn't want her walking around outside. She was wearing a robe, and I was afraid to find out what was under it, so I didn't ask about it. She was using her laptop, looking up random things I guess. I sat beside her and looked at the screen.

"Ya havin fun? Seems like it…"

"I'm just sending an email to Shouko about the pool party Saturday…did you want to come?"

"I guess so, I have nothing else to do…"

"Nice…so how did the ESB war go? Did my class win?"

"Nope, not at all. Reason is that I was never scared!"

She started to giggle a little, looking cute. I came into this world thinking that Yuuko was my love, but now I don't even know. And now I think Aiko has a thing for me…Eh, I guess I'll find out soon…

"Dan…you know…I think you're very cute…"

Damn that was fast! She started to make designs on my chest with her finger, leaning against me. She eventually turned my head towards her and moved in for a kiss. I didn't do anything but just follow along with it. As soon as we connected, it felt like a different world to me…Maybe Aiko was the one I was looking for…then again…Yuuko did just walk into the room angry as hell.

"Aiko Kudou! What are you doing!"

We quickly separated from each other, sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Yuuko was looking at Aiko furiously, with tears coming from her eyes. I knew I was in trouble, so I secretly snuck into the other room.

"If I ever see you kissing his again, I won't hold back in kicking your ass!"

Aiko was looking saddened, as she didn't know that Yuuko still had feelings for me. She had looked up and tried to tell her such, but Yuuko didn't listen. She pointed to the door and told her to leave. Aiko quickly got dressed and headed towards the door. I thought that Yuuko was being very mean, so I got out of hiding and headed towards the door with Aiko.

"Kudou…no…Aiko…I will escort you home, as your still not feeling well. And as for you Yuuko, if I see you here when I come back…we're gonna have a long talk!"

I left the house, walking Aiko home. It wasn't that far away, so it was taking almost no time. Aiko was still looking sad, so I tried to comfort her the best I could. I know she wanted to be with me, and I didn't know how I felt about it…I decided to hold her hand and bring her closer to me on the way to her house. This seemed to help greatly, as she was blushing and looking less sad. I felt good about myself. Once we finally got to her house, I decided to give her a kiss on the cheek before she walked into her house. Before we parted ways, she gave me a big hug, which made me smile, as I liked hugs. I waved bye, and proceeded to walk to Akihisa's house, as I was bored as hell. I walked in to see that Akihisa, Yuuji, Hideyoshi, and Muttsulini were all here.

"Girl troubles?"

"Mhm…"

"Minami asked me to be her boyfriend, and Mizuki did as well…"

"Shouko's trying to kill me…"

"I got caught peeping in the girl's bathroom…"

I heard everyone's troubles…except Hideyoshi…

"Hideyoshi, what's your problem?"

"I have been practicing for a play, and I have to do a kissing scene…"

"Um..ok…what's wrong with that? That's a free kiss right there."

"I don't know how…to kiss…"

I looked shocked, as so did everyone else. Hideyoshi was expected to have at least kissed someone once. He looked like he would have at least once…I would have helped him, but I already have enough girl problems.

"Yuuko threatened to kick Aiko's ass if she sees her near me again…"

"Wait, did you say Aiko? I thought she liked Muttsulini!" Akihisa said, with Muttsulini correcting him immediately.

"Nope, she just screws with me all the time…"

"Yeah, she kissed me today…and then Yuuko walked in…and then I took Aiko home…and now I'm here."

I sat down beside Hideyoshi and put my head down in the table. That bit of relaxation was over once we heard a knock on the door and girls talking…it was Minami, Mizuki, Yuuko, Shouko, and all the girls that saw Muttsulini. We acted to instinct. Muttsulini disappeared into thin air, I hopped out the window and scaled down the building. Yuuji quickly hid. Akihisa, however, was out of luck…


	8. A situation I put myself in

It was the next day at school, and luckily I wasn't followed by the girls the night before. I walked into the class to see that Akihisa was exhausted from the torture from Minami and Mizuki. I just ignored it and sat down in my seat. Hideyoshi decided to sit next to me for some reason, but then I found out why.

"Dan…my sister was crying last night…I actually had to sleep in the same bed with her to calm her down…what happened?"

"I don't know…maybe it was because of me and Aiko…and the fact that I yelled at her for treating Aiko that way…"

"Well, you should probably patch things up with her, as it may bring me into this equation."

"Maybe…I will look over the situation and act accordingly."

What I meant to say…was that I really screwed up…Yuuko was a great girl…but Aiko…is also great…now I know how Akihisa feels…

"Dan."

"Yeh, Yuuji?"

"We're you still coming to Shouko's pool party tomorrow? If so you're going to need this. It's a VIP pass, as almost everyone that's in Year 2 is coming. This pass will let you hang out with us in private if dealing with anyone else is too much of a hassle."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"I think we have become pretty close friends, ya know?"

"I would guess so, you've kind have known me for a very long time…before you met me, you know that voice in your head that didn't sound like your own?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That was me, you know. It's almost like telepathy…but less cool."

"Ha! I see what you mean!"

Me and Yuuji were enjoying ourselves until it became lunch time, where I, yet again, forgot my lunch. Mizuki had a boxed lunch for Akihisa, but he actually brought his today. I knew I was screwed, because I wasn't going to be able to hold out until after school. As soon as I prepared to face death, I heard a loud thump. It sounded like someone fell onto the floor…and then I heard some screaming.

"That sounds like my sister!"

Hideyoshi's words got to me immediately, and I ran out the classroom. I looked all the way down the hall to see Aiko and Yuuko fighting. It looked like a very dirty fight, and I needed to stop it soon. I grabbed rubbing alcohol that I luckily found and a rag, poured the liquid onto it, and almost instantly knocked the two out. Another student and I brought them into the 2-A classroom, where I sat and thought about what to do. Hideyoshi was in there with me, as it was his sister and Aiko.

"Wow, apparently Aiko did something and caused my sister to get mad…"

"Yeah…but what…"

I called out to the entire class of 2-A to investigate what was said.

"I have a question! What was said before they starting throwing punches!"

Shouko came up to me and told me what happened.

"Dan."

"Kirishima, what happened?"

"Well, Aiko told Yuuko that she was no good for you, and that she was never going to be good for anyone. Yuuko told her to take her words back, with Aiko replying 'bite me'. Then the incident you saw out there took place."

"Ah, well then…What should I do? If they're going to that pool party tomorrow, then they can't be together without some security…"

"My family is pretty wealthy, and we were going to have very light security, but how about you help out? Keep the peace in the actual party? We can pay you."

"Really? Well, I guess that will work, as I'm going to have to keep watch on these two until they cool down. Unless I have an eye on them, can you keep them separated? I see that they both took some hits, with it looks like Yuuko taking the most…"

"Sure thing Dan."

"I don't think I've ever seen you talk to an almost complete stranger like this…"

"You're not a complete stranger…"

She said that while pointing at her head, which she was referring to the voice in her head. I smiled and decided to walk back to class, in which case I told everyone the situation.

"So your just gonna let time fix those wounds? I don't think that will work…"

"No, Shimada…I am just going to observe how this will play out. My interference, unless needed, will only make the situation even worse."

"Who are you going to have watching the two?"

"You're future wife, Yuuji…"

"She's not my future wife!"

"In any case, she actually asked me to help with private security at the party, as there is a high chance that there may be small fights. And I don't what those two fighting again."

"Ah I see, so you basically have a free pass to do anything, eh?"

"See, Akihisa, this is why you're a trouble maker…I don't have a free pass to do anything, I just keep the peace, and if I have too, kick ass."

"Alright alright, jeez."

"I'm going to need directions, can I have some?"

"No problem dude, we're walking there, so we will just stop by your house. Just to let you know as well, that VIP pass also is to stay overnight for the weekend, alright?"

"A sleep over? Nice."

"Yup, and since Shouko has plenty of rooms, we all pair up with someone in a room."

"We all already know that your sleeping with Kirishima."

"Dan, I'm going to kick your ass if you keep saying things like that!"

"Let's go then!"

We squabbled for a bit, but finally stopped as the day was over with. Apparently Aiko and Yuuko had no other problems for the rest of the day as I didn't hear anything from them. I walked home and packed things for the next day, as I didn't know when they were coming to get me. Once I finished packing I looked out the window while on the phone with Hideyoshi.

"So how's Yuuko?"

"She's drowsy, but she is ok."

"Alright, just making sure…"

"Yeah…"

"Well then…I'm about to go to bed. Goodnight Hideyoshi…"

"Sweet dreams…"

"Eh?"

"Nothing…goodnight."

I hung up, and threw myself onto the bed. It took me a while to go to sleep, as I was thinking about the whole situation between those two…

**Author's Notes:** If you guy's are thinking that I may end this story at chapter 10 like every other series I did? Don't worry, it's not ending any time soon. Please comment, and maybe follow the story if you would like to stay updated.


	9. A party we had

"Dan….babe….wake up…"

I heard a feminine voice the next morning, and it was a soothing voice too. It was telling me to wake up, so once I opened my eyes I thought I saw Yuuko…I was mistaken, as it was Hideyoshi doing his voice impersonations.

"Eh? What's going on? Why are all of you here?"

"Wow, you really forgot? Kirishima's party! It's today! Now come on, get your things and let's go!"

Akihisa seemed very excited, and I just smiled at him and got out of bed. I quickly threw some clothes on and put my hair into a ponytail with a few strands in my face. I brushed my teeth and met up with the others, who were sitting in my living room.

"You guy's ready?"

I walked into the room and met many red faces. Most of them that were prone of blushing did, as they looked at me. I didn't know why, so I decided to ask.

"What's wrong?"

"D-Dan…your face…looks feminine…"

"Huh? Wait? In your universe it looks feminine?...Eh…that's weird…"

I guess having a clean shaven makes me look like a girl in this world…then again the only property that I had coming here was my facial hair…Anyways we left my house and headed to Shouko's house. It wasn't a long walk surprisingly, but we all chatted on the way.

"Dan…why are you wearing a hoodie? It's hot!"

"Eh, always did. Even when it was hot, wore it."

"Wow, you must be very resistant to heat."

"Guys, I forgot to tell you that Shouko gave me the room arrangements for when we get here."

"Tell us, Yuuji!"

"Alright, besides her and I sharing a room…against my free will…you are paired up with your own gender…for us, it's Akihisa and Muttsulini, Dan and Hideyoshi, and Shimada and Himeji."

"Dan, you're so lucky! How come you get to sleep with Hideyoshi?"

"Cause I'm pro, dude. Can't beat these skills…Hideyoshi?"

-Hideyoshi's mind-

_Wow…I actually get to share a bed with Dan…I don't know how I feel about this…I feel pretty good on the inside though…_

_-_Reality-

"Hideyoshi!"

"Huh?"

"You don't mind sharing a room with him, do you?"

"Not at all!"

We arrived to the house of Shouko, and it was huge! I knew her family was rich but this was ridiculous. Once we arrived at the front gate she greeted all of us and directed us in. She showed me into the security room where everyone was being briefed.

"Dan, will we see you?"

"Yeah, in a minute, after the briefing."

I walked in to see three guys sitting around at a table. One guy stood in my way while I was walking in.

"Kid, I think you're going the wrong way."

"No, I was asked to pull closer security than just watching the gate all day."

"A wimp like you couldn't handle anything serious!"

"Oh really…"

I grabbed his hand and twisted it, putting him to the ground.

"Apparently your not serious…"

"Alright guys, settle down…"

A man walked in wearing a brown turtle neck and glasses. I patted the guy's arm to get him up and we paid attention.

"Now, you guys are going to be pulling security for my daughter's get together…I don't want anyone suspicious in here. Everyone needs to be in the appropriate area, not roaming around my house, got it?"

"Roger!"

"Now…Dan…While they're pulling security around the house and gate, your in charge of the whole pool area. You're a peace keeper out there, so make sure the peace is kept."

"You can count on me!"

We all headed to our positions, which mine was just a little lifeguard-like tower sitting by the pool. Everybody was already having a good time, with everyone swimming, relaxing, and just having fun. I could only smile, as watching over this felt great. I looked around to see what the others were doing. Minami, Mizuki, and Shouko were all laying down getting some sun, with Yuuji, Akihisa, and Hideyoshi playing tag in the pool with some of the other guests. Muttsulini was taking advantage of all of this, by taking pictures. I giggled lightly when I saw him. I looked around for Yuuko and Aiko, and was surprised to even see them. Yuuko was at one end of the pool talking to her friends while Aiko was on the other side relaxing. Everything was nice and dandy until a small fight broke out between two guys from class F. I hopped down and immediately broke it up. I sent one guy to one side of the pool, and did the same for the other. Besides that everything was smooth sailing.

"Hey Dan!"

I looked around to see who called my name, and saw that it was Hideyoshi waving at me.

"Dan come on! Hop in! Dive in from the high board!"

He was referring to the high diving board on the other side of the pool. I didn't want to leave my post, but when I glanced at the window and saw that Shouko's dad was nodding his head, I decided to follow.

"Ok, ok, I will."

I made my way to the other side of the pool and climbed up the ladder. Once at the top, I took my hair out of a ponytail and let it flow with the wind for a bit. I looked down and bounced off the board. I dove down into the water and floated back up to the top. Everyone clapped because of the well dive, and I was allowed to stay in the pool for the rest of the party.

Once the party was over and everyone had left, we all went into our separate rooms to get settled in. Me and Hideyoshi were rooming together, and we chatted for a bit while we got situated.

"Kirishima's house is almost like a hotel from the inside, isn't it, Hideyoshi?"

"Indeed it is, pretty comfortable."

There was a knock on the door, and I opened it to see who it was. It was surprisingly Yuuko, who had come to give Hideyoshi a few things before the night began. Yuuko also asked Hideyoshi to leave the room for a bit, as she needed to talk to me. Once he did, I sat on the bed in front of her.

"Yes?"

"So…me and Aiko made up…"

"Oh really now? How so?"

"Well…she kinda stopped trying for you, as she said it was going to be a lost cause…but she was crying for a bit."

"Oh…well then…what is she doing now?"

"I don't know…last thing I saw was Tsuchiya walking in the room…that pervert…"

"Watch it…"

"Sorry…Dan?"

"Yes?"

"Close your eyes…"

I did as she said, and felt a kiss on my lips…A kiss that felt the same as it did with Aiko and I…but somewhat better….I heard her walk out the room and opened my eyes. I laid on the bed thinking about what I was going to do, having Yuuko still loving me. Hideyoshi just asked was I ok, and I replied to him with a good note, then he went to sleep. I couldn't sleep for a few hours, so I decided to go walk to the bathroom. On my way there, I saw Shouko standing outside of her room.

"Oh…hey Kirishima…"

"Hello, Dan."

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, this would have gotten out yesterday, but I had only half finished it...anywho, like always, please comment, as I like to have people's input on my works. If you have any questions, always feel free to message me!


	10. A crazy night I went through

"So, what's up with you?"

"Oh nothing, can't sleep…"

Shouko and I were sitting in the living room just chatting with each other, while I was drinking tea to stay awake. She just sat there and talked with me.

"Insomnia?"

"Yes…"

"Well that's not good…why were you standing outside your room?"

"Well, I usually walk around when I can't sleep…I haven't done it yet, so I was about to until you saw me."

"Oh…well how about I go on this walk with you? Show me around?"

"Hmm….Sure, why not? Please follow me."

She said that with a smile, reasons unknown. I followed her around and she showed me all the different rooms she had in her house. She showed me the entertainment room, which had video games that I wanted to play so bad! Since everyone was asleep, however, I couldn't. She showed me her dad's room that he always stayed in, which looked like a mini laboratory, since he was a scientist. We went down to the basement floor that was like a gym. It had exercise equipment, and a giant open area for whatever it may be needed for. There were also human mannequins that were made of ballistics gel to be used as training. I got excited, almost like a little school girl, and asked if I could hit it a few times. She allowed me and I went at it. I gave it a few punches and kicks, but finally hit it with a good one to actually dent the gel. I was surprised, but happy. She looked excited as well, but she was the one watching. I looked over to the side to see sparring gear.

"You do martial arts?"

"Only a little, I stopped a long time ago."

"I see, those skills could be used for later purposes you know…"

"I never said I forgot them…"

Those words sounded a little hostile, so I took it to my advantage.

"Maybe I should test that…"

I grabbed a pair of gloves, tied my hair into a ponytail to free my vision, and got into a fighting stance. She also proceeded to get into a fighting stance. I smirked, and ran straight for her. As soon as I got in range, she kicked me in my face and it made me flip in mid air. I hit the ground pretty hard, but not as hard as that kick.

"I told you, I didn't forget them…

"I guess I have to take this seriously!"

I sprung up and tried to hit her, but she was way faster than me. She managed to dodge all of my hits while throwing some back. I wasn't as fast, so I had to physically block them. She threw more hits, with me still blocking them, but my arms were getting weak so I had to gain some distance. Once I did, I knew that one more hit I was done. I didn't have time to think however, as she was running straight for me. I knew I was done for, so I dropped my guard and waited for the attack…that attack never came, however. She dropped right in front of me and hit the floor. I thought something was wrong, but she actually fell asleep.

"What….the…"

I dragged her into her room and laid her next to Yuuji, who was sleeping like a baby. I tucked her in and patted her head. While leaving the room I heard her whisper one thing that made me happy.

"Onii..chan…"

I walked to my room and sat down in a chair. I didn't feel like going to sleep at all, so I just sat there for a good while. Eventually Shouko's dad came in to see if I was awake, because he had to ask me a question.

"Dan?"

"I'm up, I'm up. Anything ya need?"

"Yes, please come with me."

I got up out of my chair to follow him to his room that he always stayed in. There were a few lounge chairs that we sat in and talked.

"So, I heard that you were from another universe, no?"

"That's right, transported here by black magic…don't know how."

"Well after doing research over the subject, I've came to great conclusions that you were using your power to write memories for others too much…to the point of it back firing and sending you to the world in which you affect."

"Ok…so how do I return?"

"Well…I haven't gotten into that great of discovery yet…but as soon as I find out I will tell you."

"Ah, I see…well thanks for solving one of my questions…so how about we change the subject…to you know…my pay?"

"Don't worry; we're getting the money from the bank tomorrow, as we don't keep all of it here. Sometime tomorrow we'll ride by there. But your job isn't done…I need you to watch over your group for the day tomorrow, as my wife and I have errands to run…which means your in charge of this establishment. Your pay will be twice as much if you do."

"I accept!"

I said that almost immediately. It sucks not having money, so it's good to get a lot of it. I nodded him a goodbye, and walked back to my room. Barely down the hall, he calls my name and throws me a handheld game console.

"Something to cure your boredom."

I was so happy. I went into my room and started playing, as I was bored out of my mind. After a while, Hideyoshi woke up and saw me playing.

"Dan, what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep, plus I only need 2-3 hours of sleep to function…Anywho, looks like you're the first one awake. Haven't heard any others yet. Sleep well?"

"Indeed I did…I had a pretty good dream…"

He said that while blushing, so that made my suspicions rise.

"Mind telling me about this dream?"

"I'd rather not…"

"Fine, suit yourself…"

Hideyoshi got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and what not. I sat in my chair continuing to play my games. I saw him come back into the room with him glancing at me.

"Um…can you please leave the room right quick? I need to change…"

"Not even paying attention…go ahead…"

And as I said…I wasn't even paying attention to him. Other guys may have, but I couldn't have cared less…I was too indulged into my game. Once he was done, he opened the door to let others know that we were awake. He laid on the bed and began to read a book of his. Eventually others began to wake up and looked into the room. Akihisa was the first one to walk in here all upset.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I could barely sleep…Muttsulini snores…"

Me and Hideyoshi couldn't do anything but laugh. Eventually, the others started coming in, first with Minami, then Mizuki, Yuuko, Aiko, Muttsulini, and Yuuji. I was still indulged into the game, so once I looked up and saw that there were more people I started to freak out. They just all looked at me ant laughed. From the front of the room, I heard a voice call me out.

"Baka, onii-chan."

For a second we thought that it was Hazuki, Minami's little sister. It actually was Shouko, apparently calling me her older brother.

"Kirishima, why are you calling me that?"

"Well after last night, you feel like an older brother to me."

Everyone looked at me with confused looks, with Yuuji asking:

"What happened last night, Dan? Did something with Shouko."

"As a matter of fact I did."

I said with a smile. Apparently, he was thinking that I did something bad, because he charged at me. Shouko quickly put him down with a taser. We all laughed, with me saying a few things that I would in my universe.

"Ring ring, ring ring. Hello, can I speak to Yuuji? I can't? Is it because he just got SHUT DOWN!"

Me saying that made every one laugh even more. Eventually we got the day planned out as to what we were going to go do.

"Alright, so this is how it's planned." Yuuji began to explain to us. "First, it's the shopping centre, then the movies, then how about a fireworks show?" We all agreed on that and then left the house. First stop, shopping!


	11. A day of new love

We headed to the shopping centre on the other side of the city, so of course we took a train, as I sure wasn't going to walk. The train was pretty crowded, but we found a good area to sit for a while until we got to our destination. While I just had my eyes closed and relaxed, I overheard some of the rest of them talking.

"So what are you going to buy, Mizuki?"

"Well…I do need a new dress, maybe some shirts and pants, nothing special. How about you, Minami?"

"Well, I need new shoes and maybe a new blouse, as one of my old ones tore."

Akihisa was about to say something that was probably gonna get himself killed, so I put my hand on his shoulder and quickly stopped him. He understood and kept his mouth shut.

"My wardrobe is very outdated, I need new everything!"

"Yuuko, what are you talking about? You should be perfectly fine! I mean you can even share clothes with Hideyoshi, right?"

"Well…I need to buy new things too…"

"Oh…well how about you Dan?"

"Me? Even if I wanted something I don't have money…Never got paid."

"Don't worry, Dan. If you need something, you can come to me!"

"Same here for me!"

"I can also help you out, onii-chan."

Aiko, Yuuko, and Shouko all allowed me to use some of their cash…I'm so grateful! I was so happy that I gave all of them a hug. They were happy to help. Eventually we arrived at the shops and we split up. Girls went one way, guys went the other. Aiko, Yuuko, and Shouko already gave me some cash, so I could buy things if I wanted. Us guys just wandered around for a bit and eventually found a shop we wanted to go into. I bought a pair of gloves, cargo pants, and a pair of boots. Akihisa bought a few shirts, same with Yuuji. Hideyoshi, on the other hand, was buying tons of stuff.

"Hideyoshi…do you really need all that? I mean, come on now…Your closet has to have plenty of stuff."

"I don't like being misinterpreted as a girl…I need guy clothing."

"Well, since I have all my stuff, just go meet up with the girls. I wanna see what they're buying."

"Alright, in that case we'll see ya later."

I walked around to find the girls, as I wanted to surprise them with my presence. I eventually found them in a pretty girly store…a place I didn't want to go in to. I made myself look like as much of a girl as possible and walked in. I had to walk a long way to get to them, as they were in the back corner where the dressing room was. I knew I wasn't going in there, so as soon as I saw it, I kinda stepped back. I waited for each girl to come out to let them see me. The first one to come out was Mizuki, who didn't even know that it was me. She just stood beside me waiting for the rest of them to come out. I didn't say a word and just continued to stay there. Next one to come out was Shouko, who knew that it was me immediately. She just smiled and also stood next to me. I returned the smile and still didn't say a word. The other three girls came out and didn't notice it was me.

"Shouko…these girls really should know their friends better."

"Indeed they should…"

"What are you talking about? You know this girl Shouko?"

Once Yuuko said that, I pulled my hair out of a ponytail and basically made myself look like the regular me. They all were shocked, as they couldn't even tell.

"What are you doing here anyways, Dan?"

"Well, I already got my gear, and I decided to meet up with you all."

"I see, well let's meet up with the guys and grab a bite!"

And that's what we did…we eventually found the guys and went to the food court. At a distance, I saw Muttsulini give something to Aiko, something in a small black box. I grabbed my food and slowly walked over to him.

"So…I saw that little transaction just a few seconds ago…what was inside there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh really? Then how come Aiko is sitting over there staring hard at the contents of that box."

I looked at the girls walk over to her to see what was inside. They all were shocked, as it apparently was something amazing. I walked over and peeked a look to see that it was…and even I was surprised. It was a diamond bracelet…with her name inscribed into it. I looked over to Muttsulini in shock to see that he was looking down, blushing in embarrassment.

"I…I don't know what do say…"

"Aiko…go to him. Go to him and show him how you feel."

And like always, I'm listened to. She ran over to him and gave him a big kiss. They hugged for a while, with all the girls in awe. Shouko looked over to me and asked me something.

"Onii-chan, are you ok with them like that?"

"Oh yeah! See cause when people are happy because I told them to do something, I'm happy. In this case, I told Aiko to go to him. Which she did, and became happy. Everybody wins!"

"I see…"

"I can help you out too, if you want."

"Oh no, it's ok. I need to marry Yuuji my own way."

"Indeed."

I looked over at Yuuko, with her looking back at me and blushing. I sighed and signaled her over to me. She wrapped her arms around me, with my putting my hand on her head. She smiled and buried her face into me. I felt good…except I was hungry…so I lightly pushed Yuuko away, nicely of course, and proceeded to eat my meal…cause if I didn't…I was going to get cranky…While eating however, I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Dan, we transferred the money to your account."

"What account?"

"The bank account we made you."

"Sweet!"

"Everything good where you all are at?"

"Oh yeah, love is just in the air."

"Heh, nice."


	12. A miracle movie

We headed to the movie theater, where we were going next. On the way there, Aiko and Muttsulini were holding hands, all happy and what-not. I could do nothing but mess with them, as it was so cute.

"Aww! My little ninja has grown up and found himself a nice girl. Now don't you kids get all crazy now, it's still daytime!"

"Dan, stop it. They're enjoying themselves."

"Oh I know, it's just hilarious. But I'll stop, since you asked nicely Yuuko."

We all kinda laughed about it for a tiny bit. We eventually arrived at the theater, where we were deciding to buy a ticket. We surprisingly all agreed on a movie to watch. It wouldn't begin for about half an hour, so everyone else thought about sitting outside until it was about to start. That was until I threw my opinion to them.

"You know, if we go now, we could probably get the best seats. Maybe screw around for a bit until it starts."

"That is true…alright, let's go!"

Yuuji leaded us into the theater, where it was empty at the moment. I sat all the way in the back, with Yuuko and Hideyoshi sitting up there as well. Yuuji, Shouko, Akihisa, Minami, and Mizuki all sat on the row in front of us. The newly weds, Aiko and Muttsulini, sat in a corner to the left of us. We wondered why they had to be separated from us, but I personally didn't care. We had plenty of time before the movie started to we started to screw around.

"Yo, Dan."

"Yes, Akihisa?"

"In your world, are there any things in common?"

"Besides the ESB system at your school, our world is almost exactly the same."

"Can you name one difference?"

"Well, where I live, if you tell someone to shush while in a movie theater, you may get screwed over."

"Ah…I see…"

"Yep."

"Danny-kun?"

"Yes Mizu-….wait….why is everyone starting to give me pet names? Kirishima calls me onii-chan…You just called me Danny-kun…"

"Well, your just so friendly and nice, you seem like a name like that fits you, do you not like it?"

"Maybe…"

Of course I liked it. It made me feel important. I was blushing from embarrassment so Mizuki just giggled.

"Anyways, I was asking…is your personality in the other world any different?"

"Not really, don't see why it wouldn't be. The only thing that changed is my physical appearance."

"Ooh."

I felt as if I was getting interrogated. I looked over to my left, past Hideyoshi, and saw Aiko and Muttsulini kissing. I signaled the rest of them to look over that way. All the girls lightly awed while I had to be a moment killer.

"Wow, the movie hasn't even started yet!"

"Dan!"

Everyone yelled at me. I apologized and said that I was just being a meanie. Eventually, the movie did start, and I saw them in the corner of my eye doing the same thing. I didn't say anything this time. The movie was going on, and surprisingly, no one else was in here but us. I looked down to see all the couples doing their couple thing. Yuuko and Hideyoshi were doing couple things, but I didn't really mind it. I just sat there and tried to watch the movie. I eventually dozed off to sleep, dreaming about random things. I mainly dreamt about Yuuko, as she was the closest thing to a girlfriend I had. I was in a deep sleep too, so it was hard for me to wake up. Once I did, however, I wasn't in the theater anymore. I was hovering over the sidewalk while hearing people talk. Once I was fully awake I saw that Yuuji and Akihisa were carrying me. Without me saying anything, I wiggled out their grasp and hit my head on the sidewalk.

"Aaah!...Baka…."

"Onii-chan, you're awake."

"Sleep well, Danny-kun?"

"I did actually; I was out for a while wasn't I?"

"You were. We thought you were unconscious."

"Wait…why would I be unconscious?"

"Well…"

They told me about how I kinda leaned over on Yuuko in a weird way, and she hit me on my head…hard…surprisingly in the same spot where I fell on my head. I put my hand back there to feel that it was bleeding.

"Oh…so you see that you actually caused bleeding right?"

I held out my hand for all of them to see that it was red. Luckily, Shouko had a first aid kit with her, and bandaged it up pretty well. I covered it up with my hood so no one would really see it.

"Are you gonna be ok, Danny?"

"Oh no, not you too! Minami nooooo!"

She giggled, with the rest of the group snickering about it. I just smiled and walked with them back home. We were going to watch the fireworks show at Shouko's house, as she had a pretty nice view.

**Author's Notes:** Yes, it's a little shorter than the others, but that's because people are rushing me to get on Xbox. Anywho, make sure to comment, and have a good read :D


	13. The night of a lifetime

Shouko was the first in the house. We all followed behind her and took our shoes off. We saw that the floor was all shiny, and she told us that they get the floor waxed every month. Everyone just took the answer and moved on, but I had an evil grin. While everyone walked to the hallway that had our rooms, I quickly slid past them. I could rollerblade pretty easily, so doing this was even easier. I slid all the way to my room and drifted onto the bed. Hideyoshi followed in behind me on foot and closed the door. Since we didn't have school the whole week we were going to stay another night, so Hideyoshi prepared his night wear, because as soon as the fireworks were over, he told me he was going straight to bed.

"Dan…"

"Yeh?"

"What do you think of my sister?"

"What do I think of your sister…well…she can't really be described."

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Well, she's amazing in every way. Sure she's arrogant sometimes, but in reality she is just happy about what she can do…She's great at sports, smart, and beautiful."

"Oh…I see…"

"Now, what did you do with Hideyoshi?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Yuuko, you're not that great at impersonations."

I found Yuuko out before we even started talking. She fixed her hair back and sat down beside me. She lightly started to tear up…I didn't know why either, so I just helped the best I could.

"You…you don't treat me like a lover…"

"Akh! I didn't know you still had strong feelings!"

"I kissed you yesterday!"

"I had my eyes closed!"

"When two people kiss they're eyes are usually closed!"

"Spaceships!"

"What….what are you talking about…"

"Yuuko, I don't even know. I'm just trying to make this situation less awkward for me…"

"Oh…"

I heard Kirishima call my name and Yuuko's because the fireworks were about to start. I stood up and proceeded to walk to the room door, but looked behind me to see that Yuuko was still sitting there. I kneeled down and picked her up on my back, carrying her out the room.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Just come on, the way you are now you're gonna be walking all slow and what not…I'll carry you outside but once there…well…I'm lying down."

I did what I told her, and carried her outside. Everyone else was out there, so she hopped off my back and we both sat with the group. We all chatted the time through until the fireworks started.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well…we don't know yet…"

"Ah, so we've been thinking of stuff off the top of our heads, eh?"

"Yep…"

"Well then…If I think of an idea I'll tell you guys."

Kirishima was walking out of the house with drinks for all of us. She called each of us out and threw it to us.

"Onii-chan!"

"Yo!"

She threw it and then called me…I didn't have time to catch it, so it hit me in my head and I fell out the chair. Everyone was laughing while I picked the chair back up. I looked at them and quickly needed to change the focus of the group.

"Why is it that I've seen you two holding hands for the entire day, Aiko and Muttsulini?"

"Why have I NOT seen you two holding hands, Yuuko and Dan?"

"Oooooh, Dan, Muttsulini just put you down!"

"Akihisa, didn't you say cardboard had more shape than Minami."

I think Aki learned his lesson…and maybe a few death grips…but he'll be alright. Once we all calmed down, the fireworks began to start. We were all impressed by the beautiful colors that lit up the night. It was probably the best way to end the night. All the beauty made me think, too…When I first came to this world I was waiting to see Yuuko in person…then I didn't treat her like I wanted too…because Aiko came into the picture…this was maybe my last chance to do something, as I may have been playing with her emotions…

"Yuuko…"

"Yes, Dan?"

I intertwined our fingers as we looked at the sky. I was whispering in her ear, as I didn't want anyone else to hear me.

"I know I haven't treated you the way you should have been, and I want to make it up to you…please take me as your own…I want to belong to you and only you…"

"Dan…"

"Just listen…I will never leave your side again…I won't allow myself to do such…if I ever have to leave this world…I'm taking you with me. I don't want to lose you…"

"Danny-kun…I love you…"

"I love you too, Yuuko-chan…"

We shared a small kiss while the last bits of fireworks were leaving the sky. We all applauded the show, and headed back inside. While everyone went back to their rooms, me and Yuuko just stood in the hallway, holding each other…we never said a word…but were just glad to be together. It eventually started to get a little late, so we finally went our separate ways. I waved her goodnight. I closed my door and plopped down on the bed, next to Hideyoshi, who was already asleep. I was kept up all night, thinking about Yuuko…I had to get my mind somewhere relaxed. I went to the basement where the indoor gym was and began to train with a sparring dummy.

"Yuuko…I belong to you…"


	14. A ride to a hot spring

"Onii-chan, wake up…"

"Nooo…"

"Wake up, onii-chan…"

"Nooo…I'm sleepy…"

I tried to go back to sleep, but the sound of a taser activating instantly threw me out the bed. I didn't even get off the floor, as I wanted to know what was going on first.

"Kirishima…why did you wake me up this early? It's only 7:00…"

"We're leaving to a hot spring that will be a two hour drive. My family has rented us a coach bus that will take us there. We are all ready except for you…"

"I won't even change…I'm going to just fall back to sleep on the bus…"

Shouko helped me get to the bus, as I was almost exhausted from all the training I did last night. I sat down beside Yuuko, who greeted me with joy. I plopped down beside her, getting the window seat, of course. Once we were on the road, I went straight to sleep. I came in and out of sleep because of the talking…I didn't say anything though, just sometimes listened in.

"Hideyoshi, what are you doing over there?"

"Oh, me? I stole Dan's video game while he was asleep. I'm just playing it right now. It's pretty fun!"

"Oh really? What is it called?"

"Something like…Metal Gear Solid…or something like that."

"Oh, I've heard of that before!"

"Of course you have, Akihisa. You have all of the games."

"Yup! Sure do!"

"Does Dan have any more games in his pocket or something? This one is starting to get too hard…"

"I'll check…"

I was luckily awake when I heard all of that. As soon as Yuuko tried to slide her hand into my pocket, I grabbed her wrist and looked at her, half awake. She quickly got the memo, and slid her hand back.

"Well, I see that you're awake."

"I can barely sleep, not only is it too loud…"

I stopped because my stomach began to growl.

"…I'm hungry…"

"Would you like some of my lunch, Dan? I don't need it."

"No, it's ok…I'll be fine. I have a candy bar some where…"

"Umm…Dan…was your candy bar a Butterfinger?"

"Hideyoshi, if you took my Butterfinger…"

"I'm sorry! It looked so tasty!"

"I'm going to revolutionize the way you look at my food!"

I tried to reach after him but Yuuko held me back. I eventually gave up and went back to sleep, trying to think about something else besides hunger…Which surprisingly worked for a while. I didn't think about food at all until I woke up again. The good thing though is that the time I woke up was when we got to the hot spring. Everybody was every surprised with the view, as it was very beautiful. We all stepped out off the bus and embraced the fresh air, as we were stuck on the bus for two hours. I streched for a bit, feeling a bit stiff from sitting still. Once I was done streching, I headed down to the springs, where there was a changing room. I changed into swim wear before anyone else, with me walking out when they went into the changing room. I sat down for a bit, rubbing my body because I was bored.

"Dan..."

"Eh!? Don't look at me, Yuuko! I'm embracing myself!"

"Hehe, don't freak out. I was just going to tell you something that you may like very much..."

"What would that be?"

Yuuko leaned over to my ear and whispered to me.

"Your going to bathe with us girls..."

I immediately got a nosebleed. Just the thought of bathing with all the girls...is amazing...

"Don't tell the other guys...they may get jealous.."

She said it in a sexual tone, with her licking my ear. I blushed very heavily as she skipped back into the girl's changing room. I just thought about all the girls naked...or almost naked at least...and I was pretty happy with my life. The guys asked me why I looked that way, but I just smiled and told them to don't worry about it. Eventually all the guys went to their side of the hot spring. I waited back at the entrance to the two sides, and behind me came all the girls. Yuuko and Shouko locked their arms with mine and leaded me into the hot spring. I wondered, though...why was I being taken with the girls? Why did they even think of doing this?...When did they think of doing this!? I couldn't think in time, however, because as soon as we arrived at our destination, my mind was just distracted...

"Oh my god..."

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this chapter is a little short, I needed to get a chapter out as soon as possible. Here's a warning in advance, the next chapter may be a little T-M rated, sorta in between...so yeah...


	15. A sense of betrayal

**Pre-Note: I decided not to do the sexual themed chapter…unless it's really requested, it won't be made.**

I began to walk back to the male changing room, with all of the other guys looking at me. Apparently, they were jealous, as they all sat in a corner moping around.

"Dan…how come you got to bathe with them?"

"Cause I'm amazing…"

"You son of a…"

Before Yuuji could finish his statement, Kirishima called us over to eat, since they had brought food back from their walk. I was lucky, as the guys forgot what they were talking to me about. I was hungry too, so that was another plus. We all sat inside the bus to eat, as there were no tables outside. We all pretended that I never went with the girls, and just did some regular chatting.

"Danny-kun. Are you ok over there? You're pretty quiet…"

"Huh? Yeah I'm good, just a little hungry…Hideyoshi."

"Don't blame me!"

"I already did!"

"Kinoshita, please handle your boys. They may start fighting."

I heard Yuuji tell Yuuko that, and she came up and grabbed both of us by the ear. She pulled on them, which made me yell a little. After a while, she eventually let go of us. She pulled on my ear hard enough for it to become sore, since they were so sensitive. She quickly apologized and gave me an ice pack to put on it. While the rest of the guys were eating and talking, I decided to take another nap, hoping that when I woke up, the pain would go away. I decided to fall asleep, and slept for maybe an hour or 2. Surprisingly, I was woken up by feeling something lay on my chest. I lightly lifted one eye open to see that it was Shouko. I was very surprised, sorta freaking out, as I didn't know what was going on. I wanted to move her off of me, but she looked so peaceful. She was probably pretty happy, so I just rubbed her head and went back to sleep. I was sliding in and out of sleep, and I just heard a tiny bit of talking…

"This will show you not to play with my emotions…"

Once I woke up, fully this time, I looked down at Shouko…but with a different look. She was wearing some lingerie, and was drooling lightly on my chest...which to my dismay was bare, as someone took my shirt. I was looking very surprised, and very tense, as Shouko's body was pushing up against mine. I lightly shook her; surprisingly waking her up…probably wasn't the best idea. As soon as she saw the situation, she screamed and starting attacking me. Eventually she came to her senses and quickly apologized. She tended to my wounds, since that is the least she could have done. I quickly threw her my hoodie, which was hidden on the bus, to save her from embarrassment. We quickly walked off the bus looking for our clothes.

"No one hears about this, onii-chan."

"Agreed…but I have to tell you something…"

"What?"

"You drool…"

"Baka…"

"Eeeeeeehhh….."

We eventually found our clothes in the main area of the changing room, all stacked up. We quickly got dressed, but while I was getting my hoodie back on, I felt someone run up on me. I quickly side stepped to see that it was Yuuji trying to attack me.

"You bastard…"

"Huh, wait, what? What's gotten into you?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that these pictures got into my possession!"

I looked at the pictures to see that it was Shouko and I sleeping together on the bus. Apparently whoever took the pictures manipulated my body, making it look like I was…touching her…Yuuji was very mad, however, and he didn't listen to my pleas. He just kept charging after me. Shouko pulled her taser out and tried to intervene, but I signaled her to hold back, as I needed to calm him down. He charged at me one final time, but I tripped him and held his arm back, pushing down on his back with my knee.

"Now, listen Yuuji! I didn't do anything to her, ok? I didn't even do anything to myself! We were manipulated by someone. We don't know who! Just relax!"

Yuuji eventually calmed down. I felt his muscles relax, and heard his breathing slow down. Once I got off of him, he turned over on his back and looked at the sky. Shouko walked over to him, got on her knees, and kissed him passionately. I looked at the sight, smiling. It was a good sight. I eventually made amends with Yuuji, with him apologizing for his actions. We sat down and reviewed the pictures.

"Alright, who took these pictures?"

"I don't know, could have been anyone…"

"Well let's get more specific…who has something against any of us?"

"As before, I don't know…how about you, Kirishima?"

"I have no idea…but…I'll keep these pictures…"

"Wait, what? Aren't they embarrassing to you?"

"Not at all! I think the pic is amazing, it shows how close a brother and sister can be."

"Yeah but…"

"Here! Have one! Maybe when you look at it, you can think of me."

I only wish I could have told her that what was going through my head wasn't innocent at all…

Eventually we decided to go question some of the people in the group, first starting out with Aiko. Alphabetical order, apparently. On our way walking there, I whispered in Shouko's ear about what I was thinking of, with her blushing heavily and looking at me. She eventually giggled, and told me some words that I will never forget.

"Whenever…just knock…"

Akh!


	16. A night of understanding

Yuuji, Shouko, and I all split up, knowing that we could cover more ground that way. I don't know about them, but the first person I thought of to interrogate was Akihisa. He and his dastardly deeds always get him into trouble, and this was no exception. I found him watching the sunset with Mizuki on a bench.

"Wow, this is great, Aki!"

"Yeah, it really is. It's even better since I get to enjoy it with you."

My heart was touched slightly. The fact that I was about to break up this enjoyable moment almost made me stop, but I needed to know the truth. I slowly snuck up on them, humming the Mission Impossible theme quietly enough for them not to hear me. Mizuki went to go get a drink, and surprisingly didn't see me sitting behind their bench. Once she walked off, I grabbed Akihisa by the neck and dragged him into a corner. I grabbed a conveniently located rope and tied him up.

"Dan! What's going on here!? What are you doing!?"

I held the picture out to him and he took a long look at it.

"Dan…this is hot!"

"You're not supposed to be enjoying this!"

I kicked him in his chest and began to ask questions, cause apparently I can't do it the cool guy way.

"Did you take this picture!?"

"No! Of course I didn't!"

"How am I supposed to know that!? You were the one with….the….camera…."

"No I wasn't!"

I thought to myself…no one in our group really has a camera…but Muttsulini. He could have something against me, since I'm a far greater ninja then him. I quickly untied Akihisa, apologized for my actions, and ran.

I began to look for Muttsulini. Most likely, he would be with Aiko, so I guess it would be better to look for her. I looked all over the springs, and couldn't find them at all. I decided to take a break from looking for them and decided to grab a bite to eat. I walked to the nearest convinence store and picked up a few items, like drinks and chips. Once I walked out the store, I saw the green haired girl standing by the road. I didn't see her when I walked in the first time, so she must have followed behind me. I casually walked towards her and started conversations.

"Enjoying the food?"

"It's alright...nothing special..."

"Here, try this."

I handed my bag of chips to Aiko, with her slowly reaching for them. She reached inside, grabbed a handfull, and began eating them one-by-one. I also began to eat, without saying a word. Eventally, we decided to talk to each other once we were out of chips.

"How are you and Muttsulini? Everything going well?"

"Yeah, actually going pretty better than 'us'."

"Well that doesn't help my emotions at all..."

"Sorry, sorry."

"It's alright...I'm used to it now. I've gotten over it, thanks to Yuuko."

"That's good...how have you two been doing?"

"Pretty well...I mean...I dunno...is it bad that I want to..."

"...Want to what?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to say what I was about to say, but I finally found the courage to do so.

"...I want to spend the rest of my life with her...I want to marry her!"

Aiko went in shock. Out of the entire group, excluding Shouko, has she ever heard someone wanting to marry someone now. She blushed heavily and awed. My face was so read from embarassment, but she patted my cheeks and said that it will happen...I really hope so...


	17. A last goodbye

I stopped my search for a bit to reflect on my whole life here and think about what I said a few minutes ago. I actually just said that I wanted to marry Yuuko…and I know that it will only bring heartbreak her, as it was going to be random for when I get sent back to my own universe. Just that thought made me start to tear up…leaving all of my friends…Aki…Muttsulini…Shouko…Yuuji…Minami Mizuki…Aiko…and my precious Yuuko…I couldn't come to that conclusion. My head started to hurt and I began to shake…I could disappear any moment now and there would be no trace of me except memories…and then I thought to myself. The reason I was sent here in the first place was because I was using my power's too much to write memories. That's when I thought to myself…if I go, I can still feel my love for them and have memories of them. All I would have to do is write a memory of someone seeing me write a memory about my real world self…and then in that loop, I would feel everything written.

"Onii-chan…where are you?"

I heard Shouko coming towards me and I quickly began to wipe my tears away, but there was a problem. My tears had disappeared. It's like the process of me disappearing was already beginning. Feeling this, I quickly wrote a note:

_Dan, this is you in the real world, an alternate universe from yours. You and I are the same, and can do the same things. What I ask of you is to basically write a diary of anything that happens. When you do that, all of your memories that you write will be copied to me. Please…do this for me. I will do the same for you in return, so I…I mean we, can live as one!_

I folded the note and handed it to Shouko. She looked at me confusingly and asked what was going on.

"Shouko…I'm starting to materialize back to my universe. This note will be the only thing connecting the person you're talking to right now to the person that will be in your memories. Just make sure that you hold on to this."

Shouko, understanding everything, began to lightly tear up, but quickly finished as I pulled her towards me for a hug. I held her tight, and was caught by Yuuko, who thought that I began to like Shouko. Before she could say anything, I left a kiss on her lips, one that I didn't need to write a memory for, as I knew that she wouldn't forget about that. Everyone began to circle around me as I began to fade away.

"So…I guess this is goodbye…"

"No Aki…this is not a goodbye. I will always be with you…just don't forget your memories."

Everybody told me their goodbyes, and just as I was disappearing, Yuuko put something in my pocket. We shared a final kiss before I left from their world. I woke up in my bed, with all my clothes that were on before I warped there. I started to get worried. It could have been all just a dream, but to make sure, I checked my pockets and found a note. The note had Yuuko's signature on it and it said "_This is so you know that it was real_"…I was excited to hear that everything that happened was real. I eventually found out what happened while I was gone, however. What happened was that the Dan that was supposed to be there, the one that's there now, was switched with me to keep a balance in the universe, so it was if I was never gone.

In the end, my counterpart did what I left him to do, and vice versa. Every morning when I wake up, I have the memories of what he wrote in my head. I walked outside and looked up to see that there was only one star out. I spoke to myself quietly, saying:

"Goodbye…my friends…"


	18. Special Message

This is to everyone that stayed with the series, beginning to end. Thank you for the support, as if it wasn't for all of my readers, this story wouldn't have gotten far. This story will be my last Baka to Test series, but I MAY throw something to you every now and then. I'm glad you stayed for the ride, and hope to keep you all, not as fans, but as friends.

-D.A.N.


End file.
